The Princess Bride
by Death a la Mode Productions
Summary: Black Arrow and Pierce Ember have returned, now with the knowledge of how to destroy the Mask. Only problem is Prince White Knight of Florin has found and taken the Mask. The pair must unite with Discord, the Mane Six, and Screwball to defeat the forces of Fear before it is too late. Read on to discover the new world of Florin. On a total rewrite!
1. Chapter 1-PrologueThe ice bucket

_(This story occurs two months after 'CMC: The Next Generation'. Read that before reading this. Based on Princess Bride and the Lord of the Rings. So, let's get moving. EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)_

_Here's what happened the last time we saw the Mask of Fear._

"Equestria needs to forget."

"Um...What did you say?"

"Equestria needs to forget the Mask. It needs to forget the Council of Harmony, the other me, everything that has to do with the two of us."

"Are you certain this will work?"

"Until someone unearths it, the Mask should stay in 'hibernation', and no one should remember about it. Until we know how to destroy it, let's hope that doesn't happen."

"I don't think we should do this."

"Why?"

"It just feels...wrong. And impossible. Making an entire nation forget an entire four weeks of terror?"

"They will have to remember at some point. Until then, we keep looking for a way to destroy it."

"Alright, let's just get this over with."

The Mask of Fear 2

The Princess Bride

Screwball laughed. And laughed and laughed.

Her boyfriend, Mothball, did not share her mirth. "How is this funny? I was FREEZING in there!"

"Well, it was just the look on your soaking face." She laughed some more. "It was HILARIOUS!"

He grabbed his already soaked towel, and rubbed his face. "Question, did you notice the guy who didn't laugh?"

She nodded. "He looked, well, strange. Who ever heard of a black unicorn?"

He shook his head. "He wasn't happy at all. He was…"

"What?"

"Miserable, actually. And a little bit afraid. Of what, though?"

Screwball thought for a second. "I don't know. Why don't we ask him?"

They searched for an hour, but they could not find him.

_(I think I should stop this chapter here. I promise more details in the next chapter. And I KNOW that my last book is not finished. I'll finish both of these, or my name isn't Death a la Mode.)_


	2. Chapter 2-Always look on the bright side

_(Hello again. Decided to get back to work. EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)_

Pierce looked up as Black Arrow entered.

The black unicorn looked at his friend. "Any luck yet?"

"No. There appears to be no alternative way to destroy it. You found it?"

"No."

Pierce felt lead replace his insides. "Any idea of who found it?"

"No."

"Is this going to be some kind of running joke? Me asking you a question and you answering with a 'no'?"

"No." Black Arrow grinned. "Well...maybe."

Pierce shook his head. "Typical. The end of the world is near, and you can't seem to take anything seriously. Why am I not surprised?"

Black Arrow patted Pierce on the back. "Cheer up, Pierce. You know what they say." And he broke into song.

Some things in life are bad they can really make you mad

Other things just make you swear and curse

When you're chewin' on life's gristle, don't grumble give a whistle

And this'll help things turn out for the best

And always look on the bright side of life

Always look on the light side of life

If life seems jolly rotten there's something you've forgotten

And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing

When you're feeling in the dumps don't be silly chumps

Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing

And always look on the bright side of life

Come on, always look on the bright side of life

For life is quite absurd and death's the final word

You must always face the curtain with a bow

Forget about your sin, give the audience a grin

Enjoy it it's your last chance anyhow

So always look on the bright side of death

Just before you draw your terminal breath

Life's a piece of spit when you look at it

Life's a laugh and death's a joke it's true

You'll see it's all a show keep 'em laughing as you go

Just remember that the last laugh is on you

And always look on the bright side of life

Always look on the right side of life

Come on Pierce, cheer up

Always look on the bright side of life

Always look on the bright side of life

Worse things happen at sea you know

Always look on the bright side of life

Come on, cheer up!

Always look on the bright side of life

Moan, moan, moan. That's all ponies do these days!

Especially the old ones.

Always look on the bright side of life

Pierce just stared. "Did I ever tell you that you're an idiot and a genius at the same time?"

Black Arrow shrugged. "Runs in the family, I suppose."

"Really, the mask of fear is out and about, and all you say is 'Look on the bright side of life'. And you can't whistle!"

Arrow grinned. "I know."

"Look, we need to find the mask before some pony decides to put it on. Remember the age of Terror?"

Black Arrow's face darkened. "I just noticed. This conversation is no longer private. His horn glowed, and the door flew open, with two ponies falling into the room.

_(Well, obviously Black Arrow's good now, but he's still nuts. I'm outta here for now. Sieg HEIL!)_

_Death a la Mode_


End file.
